The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device, a method of driving the solid-state imaging device, and an electronic apparatus, and particularly to a solid-state imaging device, a method of driving the solid-state imaging device, and an electronic apparatus that can improve autofocusing (AF) speed and accuracy.
A solid-state imaging device that performs AF with so-called a phase difference detection method in which an imaging pixel and a phase difference detection pixel are provided in a pixel array unit and AF is performed based on the amount of displacement between signals output from a pair of phase difference detection pixels has been known.
In some of these solid-state imaging devices, the number of phase difference detection pixels is increased and the AF accuracy is improved by providing two photoelectric conversion units in a pixel (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-165070 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-243744).